Backup of assets is an important function for an Enterprise from a regulatory as well as disaster recovery perspective. Assets may include servers, databases, host devices and/or other devices, such as Q Trees. A Q-tree may represent a tree data structure where each internal node has multiple children nodes (e.g., four). With constant additions and upgrades of infrastructure, traditional backup processes are prone to fall through the cracks. Some entities may have hundreds of servers and dozens of Q-trees per server. As a result, these entities may have thousands of backup validations that need to be performed on a weekly or periodic basis. Also, issues with certifications, re-certifications, policy renewals, policy applications and other compliance issues may need to be addressed for individual lines of business. A considerable amount of hardware resources such as network, storage and human resources are wasted due to: duplicate backups; inappropriate backups (e.g., DEV/UAT environment being backed up); and incorrect backup policies. DEV represents a development server and database environment (i.e., non-production). UAT represents a user acceptance testing environment which mirrors the production environment for final stage testing before any changes are moved to production. It is not a production environment and therefore does not necessarily require backups to be made. As data is spread across different vendor and in-house tools, such as CMDB, TAMS, Brews, SORD, there are no common integration points to retrieve the backup data easily. In fact, a tremendous amount of effort, time and costs are incurred to identify the breaks.
Currently, there are independent tools in the market focused on solving a specific problem statement, but there is a significant vacuum of solutions that integrates these different products when data flows from one tool to another to generate useful insights based on user driven business logic.
These and other drawbacks exist.